


性爱录像

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 某一天，蝙蝠侠收到了一段以他自己为主角的性爱录像。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. 上

布鲁斯又一次点开了那封注明要蝙蝠侠亲启的邮件。

当然，布鲁斯收到过的奇怪邮件多到无法计算。它们中，有些是韦恩总裁和名模出入酒店的照片和价码；有些是根据最近韦恩集团的商业拓展而发来一些毫无震慑力的威胁；其余的那些，则都是些似是而非的所谓“韦恩财团是蝙蝠侠背后资助者”的证据、用以威胁布鲁斯说要曝光他与哥谭义警之间关系。在过去的数年里，布鲁斯从没把这些邮件放在心上，除了少部分他会移交给公关部处理外，百分之九十的威胁信都会被他一笑置之。

但这一封，和以往他收到过的所有邮件都不太一样。邮件的内容除了「有印象吗？」这样一个没头没尾的问句，另外可供查看的只剩一个视频附件了，而邮箱背景里余下的大片空白，就如同布鲁斯那段空白的记忆一样不怀好意。

除此之外，最重要的不同是：它直接发送给了蝙蝠侠。

邮件如今在联盟的服务器上已经没有了存在过的痕迹，在第一次看完附件后，它就被布鲁斯移到了自己加密的服务器上。他又一次点开了附件，早已完成下载的视频跟着跳进了播放器的界面开始自动播放。画面里，上半身一丝不挂的布鲁斯微微张开唇不自然地喘息着，镜头看起来不是太稳，时不时会在晃动中虚焦，但无论如何，画面中唯一的主角毫无疑问就是布鲁斯。他绷紧了下颌，眼睛也跟着浪荡的喘息眯了起来，乳头旁的几个牙印偶尔会随着视频的角度露出来，这个确凿的铁证明确地告知了布鲁斯，他被人拍下了一段不堪的性爱视频。

这并非发生在不知情的情况下。当视频播放到两分钟经历了一个明显剪切的拼接痕迹后，掌握着视频拍摄角度的人突然变成了布鲁斯。画面从天花板上华丽的吊灯又变成了华贵的暗色窗帘，背景音里，布鲁斯一边喘着气，一边笑着像是要把镜头对准那个正压在他身上的人。布鲁斯甚至不知道那是男是女，因为所有和那人有关的镜头，都被剪得干干净净。再然后，一只手伸了过来，捂住了镜头，手机从布鲁斯的手中跌出去，画面只剩一片雾蒙蒙。视频并未就此结束，布鲁斯听到自己哑着嗓子轻轻叫了一声，那之后，肉体碰撞的声音在寂静的衬托下变得格外响亮，时不时，还能从中听到另一些缠绵交合时带出的淫糜水声。

布鲁斯面无表情地关掉了视频。

这封邮件，已经静静地躺在布鲁斯的私人服务器里整整一个礼拜了。七天以来，布鲁斯把它从邮件中提取出来的视频观看了无数遍，他把它放到蝙蝠洞的设备上，通过多种软件翻来覆去地分析。只是不出布鲁斯所料，这个视频不管是拍摄日期还是拍摄设备都已经做过精心的处理再也无法追查。布鲁斯只能凭借视频中偶尔露出的房间内部陈设确定了酒店名称，顺着这唯一的线索，他还是查到了那段日子里他唯一参加过的慈善酒会，正是举办于这家酒店——这让他记起了自己那晚和谁搭过讪，又和谁碰过杯。诡异的是，这些回忆直到他觉得自己已经喝到该离场的微醺程度时便戛然而止。于是他调取了所有可能捕捉到他的监控录像，想要对那晚的事一探究竟。然而，就像这封预谋好的邮件一样，那个他摸不清底细的人也早就做足了充分的准备，所有能拍摄到那个街区和酒店内外的监控录像，从布鲁斯进入酒店到第二天清晨离开这个时段内的记录都被破坏了。布鲁斯最终寻找到的，只是大片带着嘶嘶声的黑白噪点。

比起最开始点开附件时的震惊，如今的他在面对这封匿名邮件时，只剩下了一些很扁平的迷惑。说真的，比起被人拍下（也或者就是他自己）这么一段情趣视频，布鲁斯更在乎的是发送邮件的人是否已经知晓他就是蝙蝠侠的事实——毕竟，他想不出对方没有将邮件发到韦恩对外公开的联络邮箱上而是直接发送到正义联盟公开邮箱中的其他理由。出于谨慎，也出于某种近似于被人暗中愚弄后的不快，总之，在终于追查到邮件发送于一个架构于虚拟服务器的暗网地址后，他还是遵从了必要的警觉，决定用最原始的方法来对这封邮件做出一个正式回应。

「你想要什么？」

他简单地敲下邮件内容点击了发送，然而，随着并不令他意外的、提示他发送失败的对话框跳出来，他这一次的尝试，也如同先前的种种努力一样，无声无息地石沉大海。

布鲁斯向来不喜欢被动，纵使如此，运作日渐成熟的联盟每天都有诸多事务需要他处理，他想，但凡拍视频的人还是发邮件的人只要有所诉求，那自己总会在恰当的时机下开启这件事的后续，所以在无论如何也没法进一步发掘这封邮件来源的情况下，布鲁斯也只能暂时将它搁置。接下来一周的时间，他都没再点开过邮件和视频浪费时间，他不准备再从中找到什么突破口。

他万万没想到，他会以另一种猝不及防的形式再次看到视频中的内容。此前，布鲁斯从未考虑过要和人分享自己的私事。尤其是超人。所以当他那天踏入联盟大厅却看到克拉克手忙脚乱地试图关掉屏幕上正播放着主角是他的性爱视频时，不擅长也不喜欢被人窥探隐私的他当场便拧着眉毛向克拉克传达了自己的不悦。他快步走向操控台，虽然关闭视频然后退出的一系列动作做得不慌不忙，但绷成一条直线的唇依然清晰地表达着布鲁斯无声的愤怒。

在两个人好不容易建立起来的友谊可能又会毁于一旦前，克拉克识相地抢先跳起来道了歉：

“对不起，我真的不是故意的，点开之前我甚至不知道这是你的邮件，我……”克拉克站在布鲁斯身侧尴尬地揪着自己后脑勺的头皮，整个人都僵硬而抱歉，“我只是想找回几封之前被我失手删除的邮件，可我没想到却把近一个月被移除的全部邮件都恢复了……我真的不是特意要看你那封的但是它们都乱码了所以我……”

布鲁斯没怎么去听克拉克无措的解释——哪怕它合情合理。没将痕迹清理干净是他的失误，他不会为此责怪克拉克。事实上，就这封邮件而言，除了不知是不是在酒醉时疏忽大意透露了和蝙蝠侠有关细节的自己，他没法责怪任何人。想到这里，布鲁斯咬咬牙吐出一口气，语气没有起伏地抬手让克拉克打住：

“没事。”

“真的没事？”

克拉克看着脸色缓和下来的布鲁斯没太大反应地关上了屏幕就埋首进工作里，还是忍不住凑到他身边低低问道。布鲁斯瞥眼看了看他，那个视频显然给老实的小镇青年带来了巨大的冲击，他红着耳朵、看着布鲁斯的神色在犹豫中饱含了担忧。布鲁斯心里有数，他明白任何人看到这个视频，都没法轻易装作视而不见。面对克拉克善意的追问，布鲁斯只是轻轻点了点下巴，一个字都不想多说。他还能说什么？难道还要听听自己的拍档对这个视频发表什么见解？问问对方自己到底上不上镜？

“我保证不会跟任何人说的。”

见布鲁斯不愿意和他再聊下去，克拉克略显失望地闭上了嘴，转头离开前，他又想起了什么，这促使他再次窜到了布鲁斯身边，对他竖起三根手指诚恳地如此保证道。

事实上，就算克拉克不做出保证，布鲁斯也并不担心他会将这件事走漏出去。他所了解和认识的克拉克•肯特并不是这样的人，他尊重朋友，对任何事都有值得敬重的底线。也许这是一种毫无根据的信任，但在隔了两天、克拉克挑了只有他们两人待在联盟大厅的空当再度提起这件事时，布鲁斯相信这家伙确实是认真地在记挂着自己所遇到的麻烦：

“你……是不是遇到什么棘手的事？”

“没什么。”像是为了避免让布鲁斯尴尬，克拉克甚至都没具体的复述“那件事”，考虑到克拉克的贴心，原本不打算和克拉克深入交流的布鲁斯还是还是放柔了语调简单给予了回应：

“我自己能处理。”

“万一我能帮上忙呢？”克拉克却因为布鲁斯的拒绝着急了，他四下看看，又一次确定大厅里的确没有旁人之后继续说，“伟大的侦探如果偶尔愿意用上一些好用的工具，说不定可以事半功倍。”

布鲁斯看着克拉克真诚的眼睛，在克拉克轻声嘀咕了一句“我以为我们现在是朋友了”之后，他抿了抿唇。两个人之间安静了好一会儿后，布鲁斯不再消极抵抗而是回答道：

“就是你看到的那样，”他补充，“问题在于我想不起这个视频是谁拍的了。”

“你受伤了吗？”克拉克睁大眼睛，关切地打量起布鲁斯——哪怕他明明知道布鲁斯并没有在最近的任何任务中遇到危险。不算这个视频的话，蝙蝠侠从来不是一个粗心大意的人，更何况，他也不会允许这种事情的发生。

“还是你被人胁迫了？”

直到问出口，接连发问的克拉克自己才发现这个问题有多好笑，不管是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯•韦恩，都绝对不是能轻易被人胁迫的类型，他猜布鲁斯也是这么想的，否则，布鲁斯不会再次冷冷地睨了他一眼。

“好吧，不是被人强迫的就好。”克拉克看起来像是认真地为布鲁斯的处境没那么糟松了一口气，“你每次都会拍……这种视频吗？”

“不。”布鲁斯立刻皱皱眉坚决地否认道，“从来没有过。”

他不知道自己那天是怎么了，为了刺激自己的记忆，他泡过冷水澡，用过药物的辅助，甚至使用了一种以微弱电流刺激脑部神经的仪器。他做了能力范围内的一切想要去回忆起那个晚上的事、哪怕只是一点破碎的细节都好。但奇怪的是，他就是什么都想不起来，他的记忆断线在自己喝完最后一杯鸡尾酒后放下酒杯闪进安全出口的那个时刻。就像是放映到一半被硬生生掐掉的电影，他对于那晚的全部记忆干脆地终结在了手指离开杯子的那一秒。

再之后他撞见了谁，如何地进了酒店房间，直至他收到的视频里所发生的一切，于他而言都只是一片可怕的空白。

克拉克的眼睛亮了一下，很快又恢复了先前那种替布鲁斯着急和担心的神色：

“也不知道对方要什么，”克拉克为难地搓了搓额头，那种设身处地的焦躁就好像被拍下了性爱视频的是他自己，“发邮件的人没有提出任何条件吗？”

“没有。”布鲁斯摇摇头，还是在克拉克锲而不舍的追问下妥协了，他只是好心，就算布鲁斯不打算让他帮忙，回答一下他的问题不至于让他难堪是布鲁斯认为自己可以做的：

“如果他只是处理了另一个人的声音和画面，至少我还能还原出视频中的那个人是谁。”

可是那个人并没有这么做，他就好像很清楚视频主角的另外一个身份。布鲁斯不敢盲目地排除这种危险可能，但假如真的是这样……

“要是能摸清那个人是谁，你就可以找到他问问到底发生什么了。”

“我不在乎到底发生了什么。”布鲁斯淡漠地看了克拉克一眼，很快又将视线放回了屏幕上，“我只想确定给我发邮件的到底是不是原始视频的拥有者，这有助于我判断我的身份是否遭到了更大范围的泄露。”

是啊，布鲁斯•韦恩被拍下一夜风流的过程没什么大不了的，就算视频被曝光了，布鲁斯也有办法很快切断它的传播，看过的人们也许会津津乐道个几天，接着在更多没看过的人口中变成哥谭又一桩可有可无的桃色绯闻。

“也是。”克拉克很轻地应了一声，在布鲁斯注意到自己的表情有些黯然之前，他又接着说道：

“真希望发邮件威胁你的人就是和你……呃……那个……的人，”克拉克说到敏感的地方总是有些磕绊，就好像生怕这会惹布鲁斯不快那样小心翼翼，“这样事情好像会好办很多，不过说真的，我觉得这两个人绝对就是同一个人。”

“我不确定。”布鲁斯思索着克拉克的话，这种毫无推论的断言很像是某种预兆，它甚至隐隐让布鲁斯有一种很快他就能得到证实这件事的证据，他希望如此：

“我需要更多的线索。”他说，克拉克若有所思地望着布鲁斯，又问：

“你去那个酒店房间看过吗？”

“没有任何帮助。”布鲁斯当然早在分析出视频拍摄于何处时就探访了那间房，保险起见，他甚至把那间套房长期包了下来。

“好吧，我还以为你再去事发现场看看能勾起什么回忆呢，”克拉克不无失望地说，不过很快，他的蓝眼睛里又明亮起来，“或许……你有想过和别人一起去还原一下现场吗？那样会不会有助于你想起些什么？”

克拉克谨慎的提问听来颇有几分道理，布鲁斯拢起眉思索了片刻，见布鲁斯又陷入思考，克拉克便也识相地不准备继续打扰他了：

“反正要是需要帮忙的话，你随时都可以找我。”

他用可信赖的语气对布鲁斯说道，布鲁斯知道有没有超人的帮助都对解决这件事本身于事无补，不过面对克拉克朴实的热情，布鲁斯还是下意识往上勾了勾唇角。

布鲁斯没想到他的预感如此准确，准确到就在他离开大厅回到蝙蝠洞时，他想要的“更多线索”就如期而至了。他停在距离蝙蝠洞真正入口还有十来步距离的地方，在他的不远处，一个小石块正压着一个极其醒目的信封等待着布鲁斯的到来。布鲁斯谨慎地在蝙蝠洞外驻足了好一会，确定这个隐秘地带附近没有任何人之后，他拾起那个扎眼而诡异的礼物闪进了蝙蝠洞。他打开信封，一个市面上随处可见的廉价U盘从里头掉了出来。布鲁斯隐隐能猜到U盘里的内容是什么，他不假思索地让它连接上电脑，不出意外，又一个视频文件赫然出现在了布鲁斯眼前。

“……太深了。”

那是视频的另一段。点开它的初时依然是之前出现过的一片雾茫茫，手机大概在那时又被丢弃在了某处，但录下的声音真真切切地还原着这场性交的过程。

这足以让布鲁斯知道对方至少是个男人了。

“我说，太深了。”

他仍然只能听到自己带着细小颤抖的声音，有几句话被切割的痕迹明显到让布鲁斯立刻就明白被剪掉的是什么。那被刻意隐去的是一个名字，他知道那时的自己至少清楚自己正在和谁做爱，他容许那个人打开他的身体，也乐意迎合对方激烈的侵犯。

可他怎么都想不起来视频里发生过的一切，更遑论这个男人……

画面倏地变亮了。拿着手机的人将镜头自上往下地对焦到了两人的交合处，在这个角度，布鲁斯可以清晰地看到那根粗大的肉棒撑开了他的小穴，娇嫩的软肉无力地绞着这根开始缓缓抽插的阴茎。就如同那些随处可见的黄色影片，用最关键的特写带给观看者最直观的冲击。像是预料到布鲁斯无法根据一根阴茎来推断出和他做爱的到底是谁，这个画面被完整地保留了下来。它持续了两分钟有余，两分钟里，布鲁斯发出的声音从断续的喘息变成了放浪的淫叫，他又似在求饶，又似在鼓励。抽送着阴茎的人失去了耐心一般再次把手机放了回去，在一个倾斜的角度，布鲁斯瞄到那个男人的手掌包裹住了他同样挺立的性器，他的喘气声在之后立刻变得愈发粗重，布鲁斯仔细去听这模糊的线索，却仍然什么都没法得到。

视频里，再次什么都看不见了，唯有肉体碰撞发出的、引人遐想的拍打声，将布鲁斯的眉毛，再次锁成了忧虑的形状。

“超人。”

克拉克把自己抛到床上。他一闭上眼睛，就仿佛能听到布鲁斯又暧昧又轻佻的调笑。那把声音离他那么近，近到只要他放慢呼吸，种种回忆就会争先恐后地浮现出来。

“超人……”

布鲁斯又这么黏糊糊地唤起了克拉克，他打开双腿，放荡地盘住克拉克的腰、诱惑克拉克欺近他，克拉克勃起的阴茎尴尬地戳在布鲁斯小腹前，布鲁斯瞟过两人紧贴的下身，又看着克拉克憋红的耳朵笑了：

“你说……别人知道超人原来这么下流吗？”

布鲁斯纤长的手指在克拉克的胸膛上打着圈，平整的指甲有意无意地擦过克拉克发硬的乳头。那双漂亮的焦棕色眼睛狡黠地眯了起来，他的话带着醉意，但克拉克却觉得这样的布鲁斯分外可爱。他拨开布鲁斯的手，不顾一切地想去吻他，布鲁斯灵巧地躲开了他的吻，他伸长手臂，捞过不远处克拉克急吼吼脱下的裤子，接着从裤子口袋里掏出了自己几个月前给死而复生的超人购置的新手机：

“要是我拍下来给他们瞧瞧……”

他勾着唇角嬉笑起来，手机的镜头也对准了克拉克。克拉克知道布鲁斯是真的喝多了才会这么胡闹，性器胀得他脑袋发疼，所以他抢过布鲁斯的手机，让掌镜人变成了自己。他不顾布鲁斯的抗议拿开他的一条腿，扶着阴茎根部便往布鲁斯臀缝中那个湿热的小口顶了进去。布鲁斯叫了一声，克拉克则因肉柱被软腻内壁包裹的美妙感觉满足地长叹了出来。他丢开手机，用力顶着胯，让阴茎一寸寸往甬道深处攻占，直到布鲁斯哑着嗓子轻轻地哀求起来：

“克拉克，太深了……”

布鲁斯受不住力的腿放开了克拉克的腰，他曲起膝盖，两条腿无力地搭放在克拉克身体两侧。被戏弄了一晚上的克拉克终于有夺回主动权的感觉，他停了下来，手掌不轻不重地拍了拍布鲁斯的大腿：

“你说什么？”

“我说，太深了……”

克拉克睁开眼睛，布鲁斯缠绵的呻吟仍回荡在他的耳际。他清楚记得拽着他闯进酒店套房的是布鲁斯，剥下他的裤子将他的阴茎含进嘴里的是布鲁斯，笑闹着拿起手机想要拍下这场的性爱的还是布鲁斯。那不完整的证据如今还在克拉克的手机里，反复提醒他那晚的性爱有多火热，迷醉的布鲁斯又有多撩人。

可是布鲁斯隔天那种仿佛一切都没有发生过的态度，却总让克拉克恍惚以为自己只是发了一场失心疯的春梦。也许蝙蝠侠不愿意接受自己和一个氪星人上了床，也许蝙蝠侠想以假装忘记来逃避这种和拍档上了床的尴尬——

总之，克拉克怎么也不相信，布鲁斯真的会将那个夜晚就这样彻彻底底忘得一干二净。他不信光凭那一点酒精，就能抹去那夜的自己在布鲁斯脑海里留下的所有痕迹。他不知道布鲁斯到底打算装到什么时候，但他没法再等待了。

他必须逼布鲁斯想起来。


	2. 下

“我们进去吧。”  
直到从布鲁斯的车上下来，克拉克才突然有些慌张，他仰头看着富丽堂皇的酒店大楼，一时间怀疑自己所做的引导是否正确。他想要布鲁斯坦诚地面对他，却又发现他并不知道自己该怎么好好面对布鲁斯。如果他对布鲁斯坦白真相，布鲁斯很大概率会认为自己欺骗了他，愚弄了他，即使他们曾经拥有过一个美妙的夜晚，也对弥补这种裂缝于事无补。可是，一想到这段动情的记忆也许永远只能留在他一个人的脑海中，克拉克又觉得无论如何他都要让自己坚持到最后。  
反正更无情的人是借着醉酒就佯装无事发生的、冷漠而狡猾的布鲁斯•韦恩，不是吗？  
“对了，你带手机了吗？”  
布鲁斯看了看身后在原地踟蹰没能及时跟上的克拉克忽然问道。  
“怎么了？”克拉克回过神来，他拍拍自己的外衣口袋，同时追上并没回答他的布鲁斯。他跟着布鲁斯一起进入了一层用以举办大型活动的厅堂，酒店似乎早已被韦恩包了下来，除了站立在一些角落的安保人员之外，这里再也没有其他无关人士了。  
“你那天是在这儿参加酒会的？”  
布鲁斯没立刻回答，他看着克拉克说话时既思虑又好奇的表情，仿佛对他那天的行程真的一无所知。  
“是的。”布鲁斯答道，他转了个向，面向东侧的安全出口说道，“我记得我是准备从那个门离开的。”  
“我们去看看吧。”克拉克鼓励似的先抬脚往那儿走去，他依稀还能看到他在门外接住了摇摇晃晃的布鲁斯，接着布鲁斯靠在他的肩膀上，轻笑着说超人可不该出现在这儿。克拉克还记得，自己在布鲁斯呼出的热气喷洒于他的耳际之时，是如何地让心跳漏了拍。  
“房间在几楼？”  
他们进入昏暗的楼梯间，那天的布鲁斯就是在这儿拒绝了克拉克要送他回玻璃房子的提议，没等克拉克来得及苦恼，哥谭宝贝就拽着他直往楼上跑去。对于猝不及防的发展，克拉克同样没有做出任何拒绝，他本可以强硬地把布鲁斯从这儿带走让他早早回去睡个好觉，但是他没有这么做。他被乖张叛逆的布鲁斯•韦恩蛊惑了，他想看看这个和身为蝙蝠侠时截然不同的中年男人喝醉了酒除了会在他耳边暧昧调情之外还会做些什么。期待让他没了分寸，更忘了要顾虑后果，在那个当下，他只想由着布鲁斯，配合他做一切想做的。  
“四楼。”布鲁斯沉吟道，他跨上楼梯，克拉克跟在他后头：  
“那是我的助理在宴会前就为我准备好的套房。”  
“你当时居然还能在醉酒的情况下准确找到了那间房。”  
克拉克想起自己被布鲁斯从楼梯间拉出去，他诧异地看着布鲁斯勾起了笑容、从胸前的口袋里掏出了房卡，那几乎就是在暗示他准备和克拉克玩点儿计划外的事情。克拉克后来也总忍不住去想，如果当时守候在酒店外等着接走布鲁斯的是别人，布鲁斯是否也会和那个人发生同样的事。这个假设得不到任何解答，因为他和布鲁斯在那天所经历的已成为了既定事实。  
“看来你当时还不是醉得很彻底。”他们一起进了门，布鲁斯对克拉克说的话没有表态，实事求是地说，他是真的不记得自己当时的状态了。因为有能力为自己的放纵负责，所以拉着一个还算合眼缘的人跑进套房做爱的确也是布鲁斯•韦恩会做的荒唐事。若非这个一夜情对象保留了和他的性爱录像乃至于后续的一切，布鲁斯或者压根就不会去在意这个被他忘得一干二净的夜晚。  
“尽管听起来很离谱。”布鲁斯对克拉克示意关上门后慢慢踱步到了吊灯底下，如果不是距离事情已经过去了很久房间早被反复清理过，也许地毯上还能留下些许欢爱的痕迹：  
“但我确实尝试了多种方法都没能找回那晚丢失的记忆。”  
布鲁斯说这话时以鲜有的严肃姿态望向了克拉克。一天前，收到了U盘的仍没找到突破口的布鲁斯在躁郁之下回去泡了个热水澡。他把脸闷进热水里，以此放空思绪好让精神集中在那只露出了仅仅一秒却被他翻来覆去研究了数小时的手上。因快速移动而模糊的画面在布鲁斯的精细处理后变得清晰，他盯着那个手背研究了许久，有一种不切实际的联想模糊地在他脑海里开始成型。  
不止是手，整个人都彻底潜入水中的布鲁斯在那时想，那只手的主人还给了他更多的线索，他可以提取那人喘息的音轨加以进一步分析，也可以扩大卫星监控的范围找一找既到过酒店附近又到过蝙蝠洞附近的相似身影。更或者，他还可以什么都不用做，他只需静等着那人故意露出更多破绽就好。  
“有想过和别人一起去还原一下现场吗？”——直到那把熟悉的声音带着不曾被布鲁斯放在心上的提议回荡在水中，布鲁斯才猛然睁开了眼睛。他把头从水中探出来，整个人向后靠着浴缸边缘大口喘着气，那是他每天都能听到的、明朗而积极的嗓音，但现在，他从那近在咫尺的声音中抓到了某种细微的相似。他抹了把湿漉漉的头发，禁不住怀疑事情是否远没有他以为的复杂。他忘记了一些事情，有人希望他记起来，他有理由认为如今迫切想要自己想起来的人绝对不是他自己。那个在暗中窥探的人正在变得急不可耐，如果不是因为心急，对方怎么会如此冒险将视频直接送到蝙蝠洞门口？对方没理由不会预测到蝙蝠侠会想到这一点。他认识蝙蝠侠，甚至有很大可能了解蝙蝠侠……  
“真的吗？”  
紧盯着布鲁斯的人没头没尾地问了一句，从浮想里回过神来的布鲁斯皱了皱眉，正想着该如何作答，克拉克却突然袭近了他。他揽过布鲁斯的腰，手掌贴在布鲁斯背上压着他更靠近自己，在布鲁斯反应过来并开始不满地推拒他时，他反而更用力地在布鲁斯的唇上碾磨起来。  
布鲁斯闷闷吼了一声，克拉克这才放开了他。  
“克拉克——”  
上一秒还怒气冲冲的布鲁斯刚喊了个开头就突然一阵眼花，整颗脑袋都在隐隐约约地发麻。好在这种不适在他站稳后又立刻消失了，他晃晃头，才意识到刚刚自己好像在和克拉克的讨论中走神了。他朝克拉克看过去，发现对方果然用一种难以言明的复杂表情盯着自己：  
“抱歉我走神了。”布鲁斯捏住眉心，他有些头晕、却还是沉着说道，“我们刚刚说到哪儿了？”  
“说到你那天到底喝了多少酒才会让你失忆得这么彻底。”  
“这不正常。”  
布鲁斯不确定他们刚刚是不是真的聊到了这里，不过随便吧，对布鲁斯来说这不该是目前的重点。他走到了落地窗前，和克拉克并排站着，“我那天摄入的酒精远没达到能令我短暂失忆的程度。”  
“是啊，这不正常。” 克拉克笑了，有一些积极的情绪驱走了困扰他许久的阴郁，他的表情恢复了明快，“我想这不是你的错。”  
他想不出原因，也找不到布鲁斯会因为亲吻就遗忘得如此彻底的症结所在，他只是想起了那晚结束后，他和缠在他身上不肯离开的布鲁斯拥吻了许久，然而在他们愿意放给彼此新鲜空气前，布鲁斯却毫无预兆地突然倒头沉沉睡去，就连被克拉克隐秘地搬回玻璃房子都不曾醒来。当克拉克终于相信布鲁斯是真的忘记了，他便不由得开始搜索这些本该被他重视的细节以确定这是否和他有关系——这实在诡异，所以他从没往是自己造成的这方面想过。可是为什么？因为他是个外星人？难道他还能放任布鲁斯去和其他人做一次试验？但这些并不是最重要的，最重要的是，知道布鲁斯从头到尾都不是在假装忘记对他来说有着无比珍贵的意义。  
“接下来你打算怎么做？”克拉克拉回飘远的目光，布鲁斯没吭声，他退后了一步，拉上了窗帘，房间内跟着暗了下来，在吊灯柔和的光线里，布鲁斯拢起眉看向克拉克：  
“像视频里那样做。”他说得毫无波澜，如同他根本不觉得自己对克拉克提出这样的要求会让对方大惊失色：“我想唯一可以帮助我完成这件事的人只有你。”  
“我……我？你确定要我……？”克拉克在他的能力范围内表现出了一定程度的讶异，要他自己主动提出走到这一步并不容易，他没想到在他设计好该怎么开口前，布鲁斯却先于他提议了。  
“没有第三个人知道这件事了。”布鲁斯说得很平静，他看向了吊灯下方的那一块，在他得到的全部视频里，他都始终赤身裸体地躺在那儿，“你不是说过——”  
“当然，当然，我可以帮忙。”克拉克抚了抚胸口，一副下定了决心的英勇模样，布鲁斯不动声色地看着那只从胸膛前移开的手，他脱下西装外套，毫不在乎地扔到了地上。克拉克的眼神闪了闪，像接收到某种暗示一般上前揽过了布鲁斯。他一厢情愿地认为他和布鲁斯在这件事上有着某种天然的默契，而那是让布鲁斯即使忘了也愿意放下戒备任由他引领的根本原因。  
“是这里吗？”他拥着布鲁斯缓缓倒在地毯上，清醒的布鲁斯躺在他的身体底下，呈现出一种别样的美。  
“是的。”布鲁斯锐利地看着克拉克充满着迷的眼神，那个呼之欲出的答案就在他的手边，“现在，我需要一支手机……”  
一个令克拉克措不及防的施力后，布鲁斯用他擅长的柔道技巧反身坐到了克拉克身上。他夹紧了克拉克的腰让他动弹不得——超人当然不会真的被一个人类弄得动弹不得，而这种认知更加怂恿了布鲁斯去揭开他一早该想明白的答案。他掏出了克拉克的手机，轻易地就解锁了屏幕，超人的许多生活细节他都了然于心，出于对彼此的尊重，他从未利用过这种便利去窥探克拉克的秘密。他也从没想到过，这种谨慎反而成为了一种疏忽，让他大意地忽视了就在他身边发生的漏洞。  
“你不必搞得这么复杂。”  
他甚至不用播放视频，只是点进相册，他那个三天前听起来还非常不切实际的猜想就立刻被证实了。视频的拥有者好像压根没想过要从手机里删去它们存在的痕迹——仔细回想起来，布鲁斯不得不说其实从头到尾他都没有刻意地想要删去什么。他只是在费尽心思的地引导，用一种他以为能让自己怀疑到超人身上的方式。只要布鲁斯对他稍稍有一点怀疑，这支手机就可以立刻揭晓真相。  
“你都知道了。”  
布鲁斯的情绪肉眼可见地凝结，他把审视的目光钉牢在克拉克的脸上，试图从那双纯情而无辜的眼睛里看到一丝内疚。只可惜他还没能更进一步从中窥探出克拉克要这么做的原因，克拉克就剥夺了布鲁斯的优势。他毫不费力地掀倒布鲁斯，让两个人重新回到了最开始的位置，手机从布鲁斯手中掉了出去，克拉克让布鲁斯再一次认清，超人即使什么都不做仅仅只是压在他身上，就足以让他没有任何退路。  
他就是和这样的一个外星来客发生了性关系，他们在这块地毯上厮磨交缠，火热契合到如同过去的种种误会和伤痛从未发生过。布鲁斯望着上方那双透蓝的眼睛，这才想起来自己居然从头到尾都没有为这件事感到震惊。  
“对不起。”  
克拉克伸过手轻轻捏住布鲁斯的下巴，温柔地说，“我一直以为你是为了逃避我所以才假装忘记了。”  
“你太高看自己了。”布鲁斯没有急着反抗，因为他明白正向他道着歉的克拉克并不会对他造成任何伤害，至于追讨克拉克这种荒唐做法的事，他也完全可以之后慢慢来：  
“一夜情而已，我还不至于——”  
布鲁斯并不清楚自己正要说出来的是克拉克最不愿意听到的话，他们似乎总是这样，上一个误会还未解决，下一个误会又接踵而至。不管布鲁斯有多不在意他和超人上了床这件事，克拉克内心都在祈祷布鲁斯别把它表现出来。他不希望布鲁斯眼中的自己和那些曾与他有过一夜情的男男女女一样，他以为自己会更特别一些——他明明应该更特别一些才对，不然，布鲁斯怎么会在和他交欢的时刻还清清楚楚喊着他的名字甚至于拿拍下视频来“调戏”他？  
他不该被遗忘，更不想被忽视。  
克拉克不敢再吻布鲁斯了，也或者这种时候亲吻毫无意义，他俯身下去，扯开布鲁斯的昂贵的定制马甲后隔着衬衫咬住了他的乳头。布鲁斯痛呼了一声，战士的本能让他开始在克拉克的身下动乱，只是克拉克压根没把布鲁斯的反抗放在眼里。他轻而易举地用单手将布鲁斯的双臂压过头顶，而他下半身的挣动也在克拉克迅速剥下他的长裤后有所停滞。  
“你真该趁刚刚把完整视频看完的，”克拉克有些急切，也有些恼怒，他挪了挪自己的位置，轻轻咬了咬布鲁斯的下巴，“你应该好好看看那天晚上你求着我不停操你的样子。”  
布鲁斯胸口的起伏于是变得更为剧烈，他设想过很多种可能，遗忘并非他的本意，他也没有要戏弄克拉克的意思，他以为他们俩可以在这件事上和解——哪怕在那之前他们会面临一些尴尬以至于未来有那么一段时间无法再心平静气地合作，不过最终，它总会随着时间平息……无论是怎样的走向，真真正正的旧事重演都绝不在他的预想范围之内。他用力往上顶了下膝盖，想要以此从克拉克的桎梏中找到可趁之机，然而克拉克对他的攻击无动于衷，他只是稍稍停了下来，颇有些玩味地看向了布鲁斯，那眼神里满是捉摸不透的深邃，这再一次提醒了布鲁斯，现下正压制着他的人，正是这一个月来凭着精心的策划在他的身边瞒天过海的始作俑者。  
他从一开始就不该小看这个总爱摆出那副无辜模样的氪星人。  
“你想怎么样？”布鲁斯用锐利的目光审视着上方的人，他没有流露出慌张，对着那张一时辨不出真实情绪的熟悉脸孔，他曾看过上百遍的视频画面在他的眼前快速闪过。即使接下来显而易见会发生什么，布鲁斯也意外地也没为自己的处境感到担忧。如果现在对他动手动脚的不是超人，他可以一拳打断对方的肋骨。但偏偏这个人，是布鲁斯怎么样也不会再轻易对他动手的超人，就算他能打折对方的骨头，他也不会这么做。  
连布鲁斯自己都很难说这是否正常。  
“你问我想怎么样？”克拉克嗤地笑了一声，好似真的被布鲁斯的问题逗乐了，“是你主动找我来场景还原的，不是吗？你不是想记起来吗？”  
“我不认为这么做就能记起来。”布鲁斯的语速很平稳，口气也是克拉克熟悉的冷静，冷静到克拉克甚至从中听出了冷漠——哪怕他正衣衫不整地被自己压着，他也还是沉稳到不近人情。克拉克迷恋他这种做派，但隐约间，他又为自己能够撕毁布鲁斯矜持的面具感到兴奋。  
“上一次的忘了就忘了吧，”既然布鲁斯表现得满不在乎，那克拉克也不想继续蠢蠢的单方面执著于过去了，他顶开布鲁斯的膝盖，意图昭然若揭：  
“这一次的你可得好好记住。”  
没有任何准备，布鲁斯的内裤和外裤一并被暴力撕扯开，双腿的挣动也就在这种状况下显得愈发无力。布鲁斯低低怒吼了两遍克拉克的全名，但置若罔闻的克拉克只是专心埋首于布鲁斯的胸前舔吮那两颗乳粒。他仍记得那一晚的布鲁斯是如何诱导他、告诉他自己喜欢他那么做的，当他那颗犬牙轻轻刮擦过硬挺的乳头，布鲁斯总会发出一声介乎于满足和痛苦之间的呻吟。他跟随回忆，效仿着那晚他所做过的一切，而布鲁斯从喉咙口泄出的轻哼是他最赤裸的诚实，那让克拉克觉得，那晚的布鲁斯其实比谁都清醒地知道自己在和谁做什么。克拉克没想到，就是这么一个恍神却被布鲁斯机敏地抓住了，他反扣过手肘，以自己的力量逼得克拉克下意识松开了手劲，原本被克拉克制伏在身下的布鲁斯再度反客为主，他夹紧克拉克的腰，让两个人的位置转眼间有了变化。这过程很快，但布鲁斯这会儿骑在克拉克身上看着他一副没反应过来所以才被偷袭成功的无奈脸孔，心里清楚拥有超级速度和超级力量的超人给了他多少纵容。这状况有些滑稽，他们都欺骗了对方、做了一出又一出的戏，到最后，他们却又不停纵容对方，想要以无尽的宽容来代替说不出口的歉意。  
“我说过你不必搞得这么复杂。”布鲁斯仍用光裸的大腿夹着克拉克，与几秒种前的窘迫相比，现在的他看起来是如此的游刃有余，“如果你铺垫这么多只是为了再做一次的话。”  
克拉克多么想吻住那双无情的唇，好好教他体会一下满不在乎的代价，然而当他和布鲁斯目光相接，他又顿悟过来这不过是蝙蝠侠所展示的不甘示弱。这种情绪几乎等同于在隐晦传达布鲁斯并不讨厌和他发生亲密行为的讯息，只是克拉克没有十足的自信来告诉自己这种想法是对的，他已经为了谁也绑不住的哥谭韦恩哀愁了太久，他怎么敢？  
“发匿名邮件的账就不和你算了。”布鲁斯的声音将克拉克的思绪拉回，他边说着，边作势要起身，“所有事都到此为止。”  
在布鲁斯抬起腿能够离开之前，克拉克眼疾手快地起身搂过了他，这拥抱轻飘飘的，直到布鲁斯又被克拉克抱着放到地毯上，他都没再从克拉克的动作中感受到先前的粗暴。克拉克用手枕在布鲁斯的后脑勺，缱绻的目光就像在说他不想到此为止，如果可以，不管用什么方法，他都想和布鲁斯继续不明不白地纠缠下去——他没有说，但布鲁斯从他的行动中感受到了这一切。那热切的吻从他的锁骨开始向下流连，也许是两人之间迸发的荷尔蒙把这里的空气都搅得火热，布鲁斯的腿不知怎地又自觉缠上了克拉克的腰。他本就没有一定要离开或是一定要和克拉克把账算清楚的打算，实际上，从克拉克对他道歉开始，事态就已经不由他的主观意愿控制了。  
因为他在某个时刻决定、不如就让这件事随着他摇摆的心情一样随心所欲地发展下去。  
布鲁斯的腿随着克拉克不断下移的身体松开了，他让有些涣散的视线漫无目的地飘荡在天花板上，也正因此，从耻骨上打着转慢慢又往下探索的舌头分外有存在感。要是他还拥有那晚的记忆，他会发现今天的他和克拉克与那一晚完全反了过来，那晚趴伏在克拉克身上用舌头将他戏弄个没完的人是布鲁斯，而难堪地躺在那儿回应也不是不回应也不是的人则是克拉克。倒是想到这一点的克拉克反而愈发觉得是命运同他俩开了一个善意的玩笑，他避开布鲁斯那根已然挺立的阴茎，直接探往那处最脆弱的隐秘。他在过去这段日子已经用了太多迂回曲折的手法，到了这一步，他觉得自己只需直接就够了。毕竟，强调两遍让他不要太复杂的人是布鲁斯。  
他很乐意尊重布鲁斯这方面的意愿。他掰开布鲁斯的臀瓣，温热的舌尖开始在穴口周围打转，布鲁斯的手指也在地毯上挠出了几道不安的抓痕。他突然想给自己来点儿酒，最好是能让他回到那天晚上的状态那种程度，那样至少不会让明明应该更老成的他在此刻稍感难堪。当那舌尖钻入紧涩的入口，布鲁斯连续吞了好几次口水才没让羞耻的闷哼露出来。  
“你该不会在害怕吧？”像是感应到布鲁斯罕见的紧张，克拉克轻笑着停了下了，展现在他眼前的又是大张着腿露出蜜穴的布鲁斯，这导致他裆部的那根胀得他脖颈处都泛起了一片红，“那晚你可是求着我快点插进去呢。”  
没了那天晚上纠结到底该不该陪布鲁斯一起疯一场的顾忌，这会儿的克拉克终于享受到了掌握主动权的满足感。没等到看布鲁斯羞赧的反应，他又将精神集中于开拓布鲁斯害羞的小穴。舌头的浅浅刺入和阴茎的尺寸没法相比，但逐渐适应了外物入侵的穴口在克拉克的耐心舔舐下也不再那么艰涩了。布鲁斯觉得又热又痒，他小幅度地骚动起来，这也引来了克拉克的注意。他短暂地停下，手掌从布鲁斯的大腿根部一路往上抚摸。  
不过他那只手的最终目标，最终却是原先被丢在他们不远处的那支手机。他捏住布鲁斯的下巴，强迫他也好好看向那支手机：  
“需要我帮你好好拍下来吗？”  
这是整件事的开端，克拉克永远都难以忘记。面对克拉克恶意的复述，布鲁斯什么也没说，他只是咬住牙根扭过头伸长手臂够着那支手机，接着用力丢到了克拉克脑袋上。克拉克接住手机，露着牙大笑了一声，他三两下点开屏幕直至点开了视频，那之后，手机被放到一边，随着布鲁斯的声音从手机里传来，随意撸动了几下阴茎的克拉克握住自己的根部二话不说便直接将柱头对准布鲁斯的后穴顶了进去。  
“超人这么下流……”  
视频里的克拉克便是在布鲁斯这句话之后憋红了脸，用力地顶进了布鲁斯的身体，而现在的布鲁斯，也是一样地在为自己的决定自食其果。克拉克全身的肌肉都绷紧了，肉柱往布鲁斯的后穴里用力推挤，这惹得布鲁斯再也没法在意周遭的一切。内壁的软肉如同渴望许久一般紧紧地吸附住了这根硬物，它们撕扯着两个人的欲望，鼓励着克拉克向更深处攻占。回荡在两人耳边的，是那晚的布鲁斯动情的淫叫，现实中的布鲁斯却抿紧了唇，不愿意在这场势均力敌的对阵中落败。他忽视掉自己下腹涌起的情潮，让自己将精神集中到被一寸寸挤占的后穴，疼痛与渴望互相交织，促使他不自觉地将双腿张到了极限。这种欢迎且包容的姿态彻底鼓励了克拉克，他拉过布鲁斯的腿往他胸前折去的同时，一鼓作气让自己的性器没入了最里。  
来自布鲁斯的呻吟一前一后交错着回响，尽管视频中的听来撩人，但克拉克身下带着隐忍克制的叫声却更为煽情。克拉克保持着这个让两人紧密结合的姿势，布鲁斯内里的火热让克拉克发出了满足的喟叹，他在等着布鲁斯放松，也在等着布鲁斯适应。被两人无视的手机里仍在自顾自帮他们回顾着那个放纵的夜晚，在过去的很多天里，克拉克只要闭上眼睛，就能想起自己在布鲁斯的身体里冲撞的感觉有多美妙。还有那个后仰着脖颈，在他身下一声声喊着他名字的布鲁斯，让他无数次错觉以为布鲁斯也是喜欢自己的。  
克拉克的目光胶着在闭起眼睛急促呼吸的布鲁斯脸上，比起多次否定推翻错觉，如今的他只想尽全力去证明那并不是错觉。  
他小幅度地摆动起胯部，肉棒随着克拉克的动作开始在滑腻的甬道里有规律地搅弄。布鲁斯憋住一口气，手也开始不受控制地在自己的胸前抚弄起来。他不是在抵抗，和克拉克性交也不是受罪，他只是不懂该如何诚实地向克拉克表达他不讨厌这一切——在没有酒精帮助的情况下。在克拉克一寸一寸挺进他身体的过程中，他一直禁不住怀疑那晚的自己是否的确借了酒精的名头才胡作非为。他的忘记也许是阴差阳错，也许是有其他原因作祟，但那都已经不是他现在有气力去思索的重点了。下半身的火热和难耐在他的心口被无限放大，烧得他忍不住轻声哼哼起来。  
“虽然醉了的你更可爱，”克拉克认得这无声的信号，只是眼下的布鲁斯并不会像视频里那样在细小的呻吟后大胆地催促他快一点，不过那又如何？那天的布鲁斯忘记了一切，今天的他们，不会再重复这种错误：  
“但我还是更喜欢你现在的样子。”  
他喜欢这个倔强的、坚硬的、会记住所有的布鲁斯。  
挺撞加速了，克拉克似乎再也没耐心去等着布鲁斯完全容纳下他的尺寸了。他抓着布鲁斯的脚腕，将他的两腿架到肩上后便开始狂乱地抽插起来。被擦红的小穴艰难地吞吐着克拉克胀硬的肉棒，布鲁斯再也没法紧咬牙关忍下一切反应，他随着身体晃动的节奏叫得一声比一声放浪。他的手指毫不怜惜地夹住了自己亟待抚慰的乳头，指腹蹭在乳晕上毫无章法地揉搓按压，这除了让他看起来像个饥渴淫荡的婊子之外、对于纾解他高涨的欲望毫无助益。  
克拉克看着忘情享受性爱的布鲁斯也跟着涨红了眼眶，他已经完全驯服了这具身体，甬道里的软肉痴恋地吸吮着他的阴茎，让他一秒钟都不想停下来。布鲁斯偶尔会眯开眼睛，眼角仿似盈着快意的泪光，那总是让克拉克想给这个男人更多，他想要让这个不老实的战士满意，这甚至于比占有了布鲁斯更让他心潮澎湃。他把架着的腿又往上提了提，布鲁斯的后臀完全腾了空，与那晚两人的相互呼应不同，克拉克这回完全没打算给布鲁斯留下迎合的余地。他把布鲁斯固定在这个只能被操弄的位置，挺着胯更狠地蹂躏起已然渗出淫水的小穴。他或许欠布鲁斯许多个道歉，剪辑录像和毁灭证据的事他做得并不妥当，但此刻，它们和布鲁斯为何会失忆的事都一起被抛到九霄云外了。  
布鲁斯的背脊和双腿都因为这猛烈的插弄止不住地打起颤，那根被挤在他小腹前的阴茎也在这种无力中颤抖着射了精。第一次，从头到尾都没人触碰过性器的情况下，他被硬生生地操射了。可他清楚克拉克能做到的远不止如此，播放着视频的手机早就没了动静，而这狂放的新一次却远远没有要停止的意思。这个房间里仅剩的声音只有他和克拉克此起彼伏的粗重喘息以及爱液被挤压的下流声响，布鲁斯用力抠住地毯的指甲已经发白，额角的汗和沁出的泪融合在一起，它争先恐后地滚落在绒毯上，沁出一小块深色的痕迹。布鲁斯觉得自己整个人都被抛到了空中，克拉克汹涌的热情将他紧紧包裹住，让他浑浑噩噩地漂浮于这个失重的空间。直到克拉克也抖动着臀和胯长长地低吼了一声，布鲁斯才随着克拉克终于到来的高潮捡回了些许理智。他用失焦的眼睛无意识地看着天花板，身后悉悉索索的声音没持续太久，等他渐渐能收拢视线的焦点，克拉克又早已迫不及待地匍匐到他身前结结实实压住了他。  
“抱歉。”  
布鲁斯不知道他到底在为哪件事道歉，他用力吸了两口空气，决定暂时不对这个模糊的道歉做出回应。克拉克不甘心一样又蠕动着整个身体往上拱，只是他的唇却在即将触到布鲁斯的那双时停下了，他迟疑了几秒，最终还是放弃了和布鲁斯交换这个兴许充满爱意的吻。  
“我不想让你忘记。”面对布鲁斯褐色瞳孔中的迷惑，克拉克虔诚地吻住了布鲁斯的额头，“我不能确定原因，我只能确定，这样会让你忘记。”  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，先是对克拉克的话无动于衷，似是反应过来什么以后，布鲁斯的脸色突然变得铁青。克拉克以为他下一秒就会套上裤子把自己揍出窗外（就算那样也值了），但行动不便的布鲁斯只是一把推开了克拉克，他忍住下半身的酸痛，费劲地在地毯上爬动了几下后拿起了克拉克的手机。  
“再来一次。”  
他打开摄像头，将焦点对准了克拉克那张用纯真和无辜伪装起来的混蛋脸。  
布鲁斯想，自己绝对不能就这样算了。既然有机会，那他也得让克拉克尝尝看着自己的性爱录像被反复播放的滋味。  
“……这次我一定会把你无耻的样子好好拍下来作为证据保管好的。”  
克拉克愣了一下，接着大声地笑了开来。他温柔地拨开了布鲁斯的手，在布鲁斯推着他的脑袋试图找到最好的拍摄角度之前，克拉克带着溺爱、将吻印在了布鲁斯的左胸膛上。


	3. 番外

喝完今晚的第七杯香槟，布鲁斯终于觉得自己是时候离场了。酒精和疲劳似乎让今晚的他格外敏感，一整晚，他都被宴会厅里各色香水气味熏得心慌（甚至包括他自己的）。当然，他并不知道自己状态不佳的原因是因为第六感在提醒他、他正被虚空之中看不见的视线紧紧盯着。他只是觉得自己喝够了酒、也说够了场面话，作为韦恩，这让他精疲力尽的一天理应在恰当的情况下结束了。趁着大厅中众人又纷纷随着音乐起舞的时刻，布鲁斯挪到了墙沿，灯光逐渐暗下来，离他不远的安全通道显然是最适合他消失的出口。没多做犹豫，趁场内难得无人想着要找他搭话的间隙，他便灵巧地从紧急出口闪了出来。但他没想到，他的后脚才刚踏出去，整个人就撞到了猝不及防闪出来的人影上。  
“呃，嗨，布鲁斯，我刚巧路过附近，想起你今天说的这个行程……”尽管克拉克的话说得有条不紊，然而他尴尬搓了搓自己的耳朵的小动作还是暴露了他的紧张。在布鲁斯还忙着揉自己的肩膀时抢先道明自己的来意是个好的选择，毕竟他刚好路过这附近是真的，路过时才想起就不那么符合实际了。从早上在联盟里无意瞄到布鲁斯的今日行程开始，他就把今晚这个公开活动放在了心上。布鲁斯•韦恩在斯莫威尔买下了一栋房子并频繁出现在那儿后，盯着这位哥谭风云人物的各路小报记者队伍就又壮大了不少，他的一举一动本来就备受关注，所以克拉克自认这些麻烦都是因他而起。再者，他一直有把阿尔弗雷德时常挂在嘴边的“希望少爷少喝些酒”放在心上，就布鲁斯的身体情况来看，酒精对于他来说也实在是有害无益。所以他让自己刚好“顺路”来到了这里，他没有直接闯进场内阻止布鲁斯喝酒的资格和勇气，不过花些时间守在外面提供一些其他的帮助、比如驱赶掉几个想要拍下韦恩丑态的记者，他总还是可以做的：  
“我……我送你回去好吗？”  
他搀住布鲁斯一边的胳膊，问得小心翼翼。比起刚刚透过墙壁所观察到的，现在他完全可以确定布鲁斯今晚喝多了——否则，他绝不会顺势就着自己搀扶的动作倚到他的胸前并且完全不质问自己为什么会出现在这儿。他稍稍帮布鲁斯调整了下姿势想让他先靠着自己缓一缓，同时不忘左顾右盼是否会有陌生人上前——比如几分钟前被他吓走的记者们去而复返之类的：  
“怎么样？还走得动吗？如果……”  
克拉克后面又问了些什么，布鲁斯其实没再听进去了。他原本就有些昏沉，在撞到克拉克以后这种让他有些犯迷糊的混沌变得更为强烈。从他这个角度往上看，克拉克那双眼睛中打动他的关心和温柔都不是假的。就算克拉克不主动说，他也不会对克拉克为何会出现在这儿追根究底，他可不是想克拉克那么迟钝的人。他并非感受不到，一直以来，他都在试图为克拉克对他展现出的体贴找寻一个最准确的含义。只是他更懂他和超人相处时的分寸，而这种必要的考量导致他从未在清醒时直面克拉克的关怀背后想表达的真正意图。不管从哪个方面来看，克拉克今晚的出现对布鲁斯来说都是一个意料之外的惊喜。在这个恰当的时机，在布鲁斯体内沸腾的酒精诡异地卸除了他平日里反复警告自己必须遵守的克制。  
他忍不住起了坏心眼。  
“你来这儿只是为了送我回家？”  
这不像是布鲁斯会对他说出来的话让克拉克愣了几秒，不管是布鲁斯•韦恩还是蝙蝠侠，他们在和解后的相处之中总有一种过度的礼貌。克拉克不喜欢这样，但他愿意配合布鲁斯达成他想要的相处模式。这种迁就来自于克拉克对布鲁斯从不掩饰的感情，也正因如此，当布鲁斯猝不及防拽住他直接往楼梯上跑去时，他才如他习惯的那样选择了配合。布鲁斯甚至都没准备给克拉克回答的时间，他用他擅长的那副欲拒还迎的腔调抛出问题后就这么直接往楼上跑去。克拉克被迫跟着布鲁斯，这喝多了些酒就失去了沉稳的中年人此刻就连两个阶梯跨成一步的步调里都透着兴奋，不过比起注意这些细节，克拉克只是忙着跟在布鲁斯身侧以防他摔倒。他的脚步偶尔有踉跄，但他看起来似乎又比谁都清楚自己要去的目的地是哪儿，被他一手拖着的克拉克并没能有机会问个究竟就跟着布鲁斯被连推带拉拖出了安全通道。酒店的地毯很好地减弱了他们奔跑时带出的声响以致于当他们在走廊尽头停下，整个空间里依旧静的只有布鲁斯的喘气声。  
克拉克几乎是在眉毛打成结的情况下看着布鲁斯掏出房卡并打开了房门。在布鲁斯笑着又把他扯进房间的瞬间，“他认错人了”是克拉克当下第一时间闪过的念头。他猜想布鲁斯把自己认成了酒会上某个同他调过情的人，他想和那人延续今晚的火热，他是布鲁斯•韦恩，他尽可以不理会对象在性爱这件事上为所欲为……这种合情合理的猜测不免让克拉克失落，也让他沉浸在自己的情绪里忘了注意布鲁斯的一举一动。  
像是不满意克拉克的走神，布鲁斯带上门后便故意倚到了克拉克身上，突然施加而来的重量让克拉克往后退了一步，背也正正好好地抵到了门板上：  
“克拉克•肯特……”布鲁斯清清楚楚地喊着克拉克的名字，告诉克拉克他先前的猜想统统都是无稽之谈，这个看似醉得一塌糊涂的韦恩少爷眼角闪着的狡黠看起来反而比往常更精明。  
“我，我在呢。”布鲁斯的气息又扑进克拉克的鼻腔里，他的手臂已经在他自己都没察觉的情况下揽住了布鲁斯，他结结巴巴的，活似个被大少爷欺负了的老实人，“你……我……你是不是想让我扶你去睡一会儿？”  
布鲁斯立刻阴阳怪气地哈了一声。克拉克听得出来那是擅于情事的布鲁斯在责怪他不解风情，只是这一切都发生得太过突然，而他也根本没有往这个角度上想的勇气。他和布鲁斯都待在那个礼貌的位置上太久，久到他不仅忘了该怎么主动，更不懂该如何接受布鲁斯反常的破例。  
“假，惺，惺——”布鲁斯在克拉克的怀中站正了，他将头凑到克拉克耳边伶俐地咬了下他的耳垂，接着，他的下巴抵在了克拉克的肩膀上，暧昧地在他耳边轻笑了一记：  
“你不想和我做吗？”  
克拉克整个身体都僵直了，他知道这样红着脸变成个没有反应的木头很蠢，但他就是没办法消化布鲁斯正在做的一切。就这么几秒的空白，布鲁斯已经嬉笑着解开了他的皮带扣，等克拉克反应过来自己应该阻止布鲁斯做出明天必定会让他后悔的事之前，布鲁斯早就拽着他两边的裤腰在他面前蹲了下来。早在布鲁斯靠进他胸膛时就已经微微鼓起的裤裆在布鲁斯面前一览无遗，克拉克推布鲁斯也不是，遮挡自己的下身也不是，手忙脚乱间，他慌忙按住了布鲁斯的肩膀——半秒钟，只要半秒钟，他就可以推开布鲁斯套上裤子然后光速消失在布鲁斯眼前假装一切都没发生过……  
可布鲁斯那个轻佻的问句将他蛊惑了，他不想离开，也没法动弹，除了在布鲁斯隔着内裤轻舔他性器的时刻遵从身体的反应闷哼，他什么都不会做了。  
“你真的……”布鲁斯的舌尖在那块湿透的布料上灵巧地打转，似乎把克拉克逼到这么窘迫的地步让他快乐极了，“不想……”  
“想。”  
克拉克咬咬牙，最终抢在布鲁斯前头回答道。布鲁斯对克拉克的诚实很是满意，作为奖励，他干脆扯下了克拉克的内裤，那根半勃的阴茎差点打到布鲁斯的鼻尖，但布鲁斯只是带着笑意用嘴迎接了它。他浅浅地包裹住柱头，避免让自己的牙齿嗑到这个远比克拉克本人诚实的玩意儿，在克拉克倒抽凉气的同时，他压住舌头，将昂扬的阴茎往更深处吞。腥膻味充斥在他的鼻腔，属于克拉克的荷尔蒙也莫名地让他心里一阵躁动。为了能更舒服地帮克拉克口交，他换成了跪在克拉克腿间的姿势，这让他更便于吞进克拉克粗长的肉棒。虽然他只能勉强含着前半部分，但那也够吃力的了。克拉克的手一开始还能抵在布鲁斯的肩上握成个拳头极力克制，等布鲁斯吞吮着他的阴茎嘬出情色的声响，他也开始忘乎所以地将手按在布鲁斯的后脑勺，恨不能挺胯将阴茎往布鲁斯的喉咙深处顶。这大概会伤着布鲁斯，克拉克保持着迷蒙中仅剩不多的理智——可这是布鲁斯先开头的，他转念又想到。他在这种矛盾的拉扯之中被布鲁斯舔弄得双腿直打颤，胯部也终于不受控制地向前挺动……  
“咳咳……”像是没料到这家伙竟然真的就这么享受于自己的侍弄会动起来一样，匆忙往后退开的布鲁斯拍着胸口干呕了两下。克拉克这才恢复了清醒，他胡乱地套上内裤想要上前照看布鲁斯，却不想堆在他脚边的长裤又特地添乱一般将他绊倒在地。布鲁斯在噗咚的声音中抬起头，克拉克衣冠不整跌在地上的狼狈模样又让他扯开了嘴角。他知道自己此时此刻就是一个调戏了淳朴乡下青年的混蛋，然而酒精作祟，比起愧疚，他现在只想好好享受这个角色所带来的愉悦。  
对他来说，能看到超人与平日里的正经老实完全相反的一面可实在太有意思了。人们总是对神化超人乐此不疲，但他却证明了，脱下制服的超人，也不过是个会被性欲冲昏头脑的普通男人——不对，布鲁斯带着些骄傲想到，这个超人，比他上过床的任何一个人都要更单纯、更经不起撩拨。  
“布鲁斯，抱歉，我，我……”克拉克懊恼地道着歉，这一切都太过火了，他搓了搓了，重重叹了口气，他想好好整理下自己的衣服然后尽快结束这一切。布鲁斯醉得彻底，自己该做的是照顾他好好休息而不是陪着他发不顾后果的疯，他打定了主意，然而才把缠在脚边的裤子解开，突然没了声响的布鲁斯又朝他爬了过来。他用那双因为咳嗽而湿漉漉的眼睛瞧着克拉克，那里面的焦糖似乎都因眼泪凝出的雾气融了开来。他歪着脑袋，用一副无辜又不解的模样无声质问着克拉克是不是真的想走。  
克拉克想，如果世界上有人能光用眼神就把他逼疯，那么那个人只能是布鲁斯•韦恩。  
他踢开扰人的裤子咽了咽喉咙，那之后，他以将布鲁斯扑倒在地的力道把他压在了身体底下。  
“你喜欢这么玩？”饱胀的欲望让克拉克就连耳朵都憋红了，他丢开已经摇摇欲坠的眼镜，整个人向上挪动后轻轻松松坐到了布鲁斯身上。坚实的大腿不留情面地跨开在布鲁斯肩膀两侧，从他的角度往下看，被他牢牢压住的布鲁斯脸上竟然是不知所措的慌张，只是一想到几分钟前布鲁斯对他做的一切，他就没办法对这个狡猾的男人心生怜惜。他用分开的大拇指和食指掐住布鲁斯的下颌，被迫张开嘴的布鲁斯还没能抗议上一声，克拉克就将他那根完全勃起了的阴茎塞进了他的嘴里。  
布鲁斯被生生呛出了眼泪，但被迫含住性器的情况让他连呜咽都变得含糊而破碎。过于明显的羞辱意味——即使是自作自受——也让布鲁斯眯起的眼角沁出了泪光，可肩膀被克拉克有力的大腿夹紧，他的手也只能在地毯上胡乱抓弄。克拉克握着阴茎根部，等着布鲁斯放弃挣扎后继续刚才对他的阴茎做出的一连串逗弄。这难道不是他想要的吗？克拉克狠了狠心，以这个理由躲开了霎那的心软。柱头在柔软湿润的口腔里渗出点点津液，即使布鲁斯现在在做的只是最机械不过的舔吮，即使他的肉柱因为布鲁斯磕绊的吞咽时不时被牙齿刮擦到，从他的小腹蔓延至全身的滚烫欲望还是叫他后仰着头、满足地长长叹了口气。布鲁斯自己都弄不清楚他为什么半推半就地配合了克拉克的粗暴，不得不承认，克拉克与平时差别极大的一面勾出了布鲁斯的兴趣，他想知道两个人接下来会发生什么，就好像他偶尔总是会晃神想到的，如果他对克拉克不是那么冷淡，他们两个到底会不会发生什么？  
答案当然是肯定的。尤其是当克拉克就这么射了他满嘴精液时。布鲁斯没有那个余裕去嘲笑克拉克居然如此不经挑逗了，他因为喷进喉咙的精液硬生生咳出了泪水。克拉克这才慌忙从布鲁斯身上下来，他顾不上自己身下的一片狼藉跪坐在布鲁斯身边将他搀了起来。布鲁斯先是啐了一口把没咽下去的精液吐了出来，那之后，他狠狠往克拉克肩膀锤了一拳。  
“操你的氪星人——”布鲁斯红着眼睛，一副被欺负了的样子瞧着克拉克。克拉克从那其中找不到委屈，他看到的只有中年男人好胜的不甘心。他的颧骨泛上了可疑的粉色，在额前凌乱垂下的刘海里夹杂着鬓角那几簇灰白的发丝，这样一塌糊涂的布鲁斯格外迷人，克拉克着迷地看着他，竟然说不出在这种时候最该说的对不起。  
如果说出道歉，也许一切就该在这里结束了。但他不想结束，哪怕他思绪纷乱弄不清接下来该怎么做，他也宁愿和布鲁斯就这么僵持在这儿——  
“你还好吧？”  
所以他仅仅用这个小心的问句来表达了他的歉意，他甚至没站起来把裤子穿上。终于缓过劲的布鲁斯冷哼了一声，他往下瞄了眼克拉克的下体，那根射过一轮的性器不出他所料还兴致勃勃地昂扬着。  
“我们……”克拉克顺着布鲁斯的眼神也往下看了一眼，他的羞耻心早就和那条内裤一起被布鲁斯扒了个干净，所以他欺近布鲁斯，用仿似不容反对的语气说出了命令一般的请求：“接着做吧。”  
布鲁斯抬起的胳膊在半空顿了一顿。这个愣怔很快过去，布鲁斯自然地用手背擦了擦嘴，没有表现出一点要退却的意思。他没出声，他只是神秘地轻笑着往后挪动，要克拉克费心去猜自己的想法。他知道克拉克的身心都被自己吊着，他的视线只能追随自己，永远只能追随自己。他跟着自己移动，为自己失神，就算他再度把自己压倒、粗鲁地剥掉他的裤子，自己也依然是这场对决中的主宰。  
今晚第一次，布鲁斯因为克拉克迫不得已下的主动求欢有了得胜的快感。他扭动着，让自己在克拉克的钳制之下躺得更舒服，克拉克褪下他的裤子、掰开他的臀瓣直接将指腹按上了柔嫩的穴口。指尖打着转温柔地扯平了褶皱，这场仓促的交合没给他任何准备的空间，他只得用口水沾湿在自己的手指，直接为自己之后的进入做起开拓。只停留在甬道浅浅外部的小小刺激却也让早就心头发痒的布鲁斯微弱地呻吟起来，克拉克猜布鲁斯和自己一样已经等不了了，他控制着力量往里探。他疯狂地想要蹂躏这个人，但他一点也不希望布鲁斯因此受伤。然而他不甚熟练地开拓只是引得布鲁斯更为不满，他撑起上半身，又往后头躲，克拉克只得退出手指，重新爬回布鲁斯的身上安抚他。  
布鲁斯对克拉克耐心跟随的回应很是满意，他不甘示弱地扯开了克拉克的格纹衬衫，克拉克又心急又无从下手的模样难免让布鲁斯觉得这家伙有一种青涩的可爱，他将胳膊挡在两人的身体之间，在克拉克凑上来想吻他时敏捷地躲开了。  
“超人——”  
他故意喊了这个代表了光明与正义的称谓，克拉克果不其然在这声刻意拖长了尾音的呼唤中红了脸。  
“超人……”  
布鲁斯又这么黏糊糊地唤起一声，原本放在克拉克身体两侧的腿听话地打开，接着放荡地盘住了克拉克的腰。这求欢的意味再明显不过，克拉克一直保持勃起到现在的阴茎尴尬地戳在布鲁斯小腹前，而布鲁斯“挂”到克拉克身上的动作更让克拉克难耐。坏心眼的中年人瞟过两人紧贴的下身，又看着克拉克憋红的耳朵愉悦地笑了：  
“你说……别人知道超人原来这么下流吗？”  
一个更恶意的念头闪过，为了分散克拉克的注意力，布鲁斯纤长的手指在他的胸膛上打起了圈，一向修剪得平整利落的指甲滑过浓密的胸毛，又有意无意地擦过氪星人发硬的乳头。那双漂亮的焦棕色眼睛狡黠地眯了起来，他像是醉得彻底，又像是躲在这层伪装背后伶俐地观察。但克拉克已经丧失了分辨的能力，他愿意由着布鲁斯随便怎么作弄他。贴在克拉克臀后的脚跟一下一下地点着他，这促使他拨开布鲁斯的手，不顾一切地想去吻他。布鲁斯灵巧地躲开了他的吻，他稍稍斜了斜身体，目标明确地朝某一处伸出了手臂。  
等克拉克看清楚布鲁斯的动作，他已经捞过不远处克拉克方才急吼吼丢开的裤子，接着从裤子口袋里掏出了自己几个月前给死而复生的超人购置的新手机：  
“要是我拍下来给他们瞧瞧……”  
布鲁斯勾着唇角嬉笑起来，启动的摄像镜头也对准了克拉克。克拉克惊讶于自己竟然并不奇怪布鲁斯愈发出格的行为，因为他醉了而自己疯了。下身气势勃勃的性器胀得他脑袋发疼，他喜欢布鲁斯和他胡闹，可他已经不想再把时间浪费在调情上了，所以他抢过布鲁斯的手机，让掌镜人变成了自己。他不顾布鲁斯的抗议从腰后拿开看他的一条腿，布鲁斯嘴里还有模有样地嘟囔着，他却已经扶着蓄势待发的阴茎直接往布鲁斯臀缝中已经微微湿热的小口顶了进去。布鲁斯叫了一声，克拉克则因高涨欲望得到纾解长叹了出来。布鲁斯一定很痛，他在心里想，然而他并没有因此停下来，因为他知道这也是布鲁斯正渴望着的。他只短短停留了半分钟就用手撑住布鲁斯的膝盖，保证他不会因挣动受伤后再度往甬道深处扩张领地。  
手机也被丢开了，没人去管它会录下什么声音，克拉克咬紧牙关，继续在艰涩中开拓。布鲁斯起伏的呼吸声跟着一寸寸捅进来的阴茎变成了哑软的呜咽，初初被破开的痛楚很快就被愈升愈高的欲望盖过了。他绷紧肌肉，一心一意承受着克拉克的进入，他的那根阴茎因为被侵犯的快感也有了勃起的势头，只是布鲁斯无暇去照顾它，他全部的感官都非他本意集中到了正被克拉克完全侵占的下身。肠道的软肉认命地绞住克拉克的粗长肉棒，被包裹吸吮的美妙感觉让他更大幅度地往前挺胯。阴茎就这样直挺挺没入了最里，擦过前列腺的那一瞬，布鲁斯整个后背都攀上一阵酥麻。大张的两条腿又被克拉克摆回了缠住他腰部的姿势，还没有开始下一步的交合，布鲁斯就已经浑身酸软了，他被困在这只能任人摆布的境地里急促地吸气，本能让他下意识开始求救：  
“克拉克，太深了……”  
克拉克没想到这会儿的布鲁斯还能清晰喊出他的名字，这对他来说是又一个无上的惊喜。布鲁斯受不住力的腿放开了克拉克的腰，他曲起膝盖，两条腿无力地搭放在克拉克身体两侧。被戏弄了一晚上的克拉克在布鲁斯的连连示弱下终于有了些夺回主动权的感觉，他没再接着动作，由布鲁斯小幅度挣动了一阵后，他的手掌不轻不重地拍了拍布鲁斯的大腿：  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，太深了……”  
“这可都是你自找的。”克拉克一扫之前忍让之下才展现的无奈颓丧，他按住布鲁斯的髋部，上半身向前伏低：  
“我也想让你好好看看我到底能多下流。”  
猛烈的抽插正如布鲁斯预想中一样到来了。自食其果的布鲁斯没法为此抱怨什么，他嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着，放松的身体只能跟着克拉克的挺撞一颤一颤。后穴里一进一出的肉柱并不能缓解他胸口的骚动，他的手指情不自禁地夹住了自己的乳头，他太热了，他好想求克拉克咬住他的乳尖、把那粒挺立的乳头含进嘴里用舌尖狠狠舔它；他还想叫克拉克把手指操进他的嘴里，让他再也没法发出放浪的叫喊。后穴在他淫荡的幻想中流出蜜水，他从没想过他和克拉克可以如此契合，就好像即使在克拉克的操弄下变成个欲求不满的婊子也不会让他有任何后顾之忧。是啊，他和自己曾想亲手终结的超人做爱了，他含住了超人的肉棒，让这个外星人射在了自己的嘴里，他大张着腿，求着平时一向老实稳重的超人快点操他，这一切听起来是如此的离奇荒谬……  
但他一点也不担心他们结束之后会无法面对彼此。  
“你肯定不知道你现在这样有多美。”  
被操到昏昏沉沉的布鲁斯这才因为克拉克的说话声缓缓张开眼睛，那人仍保持着稳定的节奏向前顶着胯，不同的是，那支原打算用来作弄超人的手机到了他的手里。他稳稳地握着手机，让布鲁斯成为了镜头里的唯一主角。比起羞耻，布鲁斯不知为何却更觉兴奋，他当作这个镜头不存在一样一手抚弄自己的乳头，一手向下握住了自己被冷落许久的阴茎开始缓缓套弄。有那么几秒，他感觉到克拉克因为备受冲击的画面呆滞了，不过很快，他就恢复了原先的节奏，他甚至开始一边操着布鲁斯，一边掌握着镜头的角度。克拉克觉得自己的大脑失去了控制，否则他不会入迷地拍下了彻底迷失在性爱中的布鲁斯，似乎光用眼睛看、用身体感受还不够，他想记录下布鲁斯被情欲操控的样子。特写从灰白的鬓角变成了眼下的痣，再然后是上下滚动的喉结和被布鲁斯自己揉拧泛红的乳晕，最后，他更用力地往外压开布鲁斯的腿，将手机对准了两人的交合处。镜头中的人全身心地完成着他的表演，克拉克目不转睛地看着他，全身的气血仿佛都在往小腹涌。  
只拍了那么十几秒，克拉克就再也没法继续分心了。他放下手机倾身按住布鲁斯，整个身体都更用力地开始向前拱。布鲁斯也就跟着这卖力的抽插叫得更浪荡，他又情不自禁地盘住克拉克，手也忍不住缠上了克拉克结实的肩背。  
“舔舔我吧……”  
他尽可能抬起脖子，在克拉克耳边小声哀求。克拉克浑身的细胞都因布鲁斯信任的依赖而充斥进了甜蜜，他吮住布鲁斯的喉结，细细密密地向上舔吻而去。舌头捣进布鲁斯的嘴里搅弄津液时，克拉克才想起这是他们今晚第一次好好接吻。这本该放在第一步的事却硬生生变成了最后一步，克拉克勾着布鲁斯的舌头吞下他所有淫荡的呻吟，像是怎么也吻不够。这夜还很长，他有的是时间在布鲁斯的紧翘的屁股里进进出出。他大可以射得布鲁斯满身都是，他还可以再次让布鲁斯跪在自己的两腿之间品尝他的下体，因为彻底软化下来的布鲁斯用他被驯服的身体在告诉自己，他是那么喜欢被超人的阴茎征服的滋味。  
而他到现在都没法好好说出口的是，他自己，也是同样地如此痴恋于这具身体的主人。

“可恶啊，又来缠着蝙蝠侠了。”  
蝙蝠小子坐在天台上，气鼓鼓地听着这栋大楼某个房间里发生的一切。蝙蝠侠建立了个马戏团一样的联盟已经够让他生气的了，更要命的是，那个根本不属于哥谭超人居然开始整天出现在蝙蝠侠身边。这简直是蝙蝠小子这大半年来受到的最大冲击，蝙蝠侠明明自己一个人打击罪犯更好，他根本不需要一个多余的超人在他身边转悠嘛！  
“讨厌的家伙，那么喜欢黏着蝙蝠侠……“蝙蝠小子的不满终于到达了临界点，他腾地飘了起来，决定为蝙蝠侠驱赶讨人厌的超人做些微小的贡献——  
“我……我就诅咒那个氪星人亲蝙蝠侠一次、蝙蝠侠就忘记一次好了。”  
一想到蝙蝠侠之后又可以像什么都没发生过一样独来独往英勇地独自拯救哥谭，蝙蝠小子这才重新笑了起来，他哼着自己为蝙蝠侠编的歌，慢慢离开了这里，虽然原本想今晚把这首歌唱给蝙蝠侠听的计划落了空，不过趁着愚人节给蝙蝠侠送上另外一份惊喜礼物，还是让他发自内心地感到了快乐。


End file.
